Never Tear Us Apart Gally (The Maze Runner)
by Allison Hayden
Summary: After being put in the Maze by the corporation WCKD, Allison's memory had been wiped. She couldn't remember a thing; not even her name. The boys in the Glade accepted her, but there was one boy in particular who wasn't so happy she was there.
1. Prologue

I held onto his hand as we ran through the hallways of WCKD. We were friends- no, more like best friends. We did everything together and told each other everything. We were inseparable; we were one. Then, he betrayed me. He went against everything we'd agreed upon to stay on WCKD's good side. He left me to satisfy himself. He became selfish, making me wish I'd never ever met him or trusted him with my life. When he was placed in the Maze, I was happier than ever. Then, they placed me in the maze.


	2. Ch 1

I gasped for air as I felt myself moving. I sat up quickly and looked around. I was in some sort of metal crate, in the form of an elevator. I was going up. The elevator stopped, and I fell flat on my back. Two doors opened above me and I saw a blue sky. Then, a bunch of boys surrounded the entrance. "It's a girl," one of the boys said.

"No shit, Newt," one of the other boys said. They were all staring at me like they'd never seen a girl before. One of them got into the crate and helped me up.

"I'm Thomas, by the way."

"...I don't- I can't remember my name..." Thomas looked at the boys for a moment, then back at me.

"That's alright. I couldn't remember mine when I first arrived here. It'll come to you." He smiled, and I did the same, but weakly. "Come on, let's get you out of this rusty crate." I nodded and allowed him, Newt and the boy whose name I learned was Alby, to help me out.

"Who's this, Greenie?" A tall, freckled blonde boy asked Thomas.

"She can't remember her name. She just got here. The note says she's the last one, ever," Newt replied.

"Great. Just what we need. Another girl," the blonde said with aggravation.

"Just go back to work, Gally," Alby said. I gasped and a flashback came to me.

 _He smiled at me as I laughed at one of his many jokes. We were holding hands, eating lunch together. "You're so amazing..." he said to me. I stopped laughing and smiled at him._

"You okay?" Thomas questioned me. I nodded after I caught my breath. I then followed Thomas around the Glade, as he was giving me the tour. He showed me the kitchen, the meeting hut, the deadheads, the watchtower, the hammocks, the medical hut, and the fire pit. The last destination was the Maze entrance.

"What's this place?"

"It's called the Maze. It's where runners, like me, go to discover new things. New ways that might be our escape from the Glade."

"Any luck yet?" I questioned.

"Not yet. Minho and I are hoping to find something soon though." I nodded and looked at it for a bit longer until the girl name Teresa walked over. She kissed Thomas, so I assumed they were a couple.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"She doesn't remember her name, so, for now, we'll call her Greenie." Teresa shakes my hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I do hope you remember your name soon, though. I'd really like to be able to call you by your actual name, not the basic insult," she said, elbowing Thomas in the ribs.

"Ow! What the heck?!"

"Give her a better name. Greenie is an insult and you know it." He sighed but nodded.

"Alright, fine. What would you like to be called?" Thomas asked me.

"Umm...how about..." I looked around for some help. I saw something in the ground, and I should've known what it was, but I just couldn't remember. "What's that thing?" I asked them. They turned and looked.

"That's a flower. It's called a daisy," Teresa said with a smile. I smiled back.

"That can be my name for now. Daisy."

"Alright, Daisy. From what you've seen, how do you like it here so far?" Thomas questioned. I smiled.

"It's been good." Thomas nods.

"Good. We all want you to feel welcome here." I nodded and followed them to the kitchen for lunch. Lunch was very awkward, considering Gally kept staring at me. Every time I saw him looking, I had to look away or put my head down. It was very uncomfortable. Then, as I helped Teresa in the garden, he was watching me as he built things.

"Why does he keep staring at me?" I asked Teresa. Teresa looks and rolls her eyes.

"He doesn't like new people. He was rude to me too."

"But did he stare?"

"No...just don't look too much into it. He's a hard-ass that is angry pretty much all the time." I nodded and continued helping her. Dinner was just as weird, considering he was staring again. I quickly ate, then told everyone I was going to bed. Teresa brought me to my hammock since she was going to bed as well. That day was so tough, but not as tough as the days to come were.


	3. Ch 2

_"So what do you think will happen if we do this?" I asked Gally._

 _"They'll try to separate us. But one way or another, we'll find each other again. We're not going to let these savages tear us apart. Remember our song?" I smiled and nodded._

 _"Never Tear Us Apart."_

 _"Exactly, baby. Now come here," he said, holding out his arms. I ran into them and let him hold me in a tight embrace. Everything was perfect. I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead. "I love you A-"_

I shot up out of my dream and looked around. Everyone was still fast asleep. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My name started with A. That's one thing I knew. I got out of my hammock and went for a walk. As I neared the builder's area, I heard a hammer just slamming away. Gally was building something. I know he didn't like me very much, but it couldn't hurt to try and make friends with him, right? "What are you making?" I asked as I approached him. He stopped and put the hammer down.

"A bench swing. It just came to me in a dream. I felt like I needed to build it."

"Oh..."

"What do you want, Greenie?" He questioned.

"I couldn't sleep. I heard you building so I thought I'd come over and see what you were up to." He looked at me blankly. "I remember part of my name. It starts with an A." It got silent for a moment.

"Well if you don't need anything, I'd like to get back to work." I nodded and walked away. That guy was so angry and frustrated. "Hey, Greenie!" I turned and looked at him. He looked as if he was about to say something, then stopped. "Never mind." He then went back to work. I sighed and continued my walk. I went to the daisies that Thomas and Teresa showed me yesterday, then sat down. I ended up lying down, then looking up at the sky as the sun came up. I slowly fell back asleep as I listened to the pounding of Gally's hammer.

I woke up when I heard shouting coming from Gally, so I stood up and walked towards the builders guild. "Listen here, Minho. I don't know her! If I did I would tell you! You know that!"

"Well, she seems to know you. She says your name in her sleep."

"I don't care if she knows me or not! I don't know her!" I gasped as another flashback came to me.

 _"Where are you going?!" I shouted to Gally, tears streaming down my face._

 _"I can't do this anymore! I have to go." He said as he walked away._

 _"You said nothing could change us...nothing could tear us apart...remember our song?"_

 _"Forget that sappy nonsense! We have to separate. I'm done." I couldn't stop the tears as he walked away. They flowed and flowed. He'd just thrown away everything we built to keep WCKD happy._

Thomas' hand was on my back as I gasped for air. "What's her issue?" Gally asked.

"Nothing. I'm...fine. It's nothing." I walked away and headed toward the deadheads. The voices of Thoams and Teresa were calling me. As I got deeper into the woods, their voices dissipated and it became silent. I soon felt as if someone was watching me. I shook the feeling and started gathering up some wood for the firepit to contribute a little. I heard a twig snap, then spun around and dropped the wood. Ben, a runner, and one of the boys I didn't quite know, was standing there. "Ben?"

"You...I know you..."

"Are you alright?" I asked. He was breathing heavily and looked sick. "You don't look so good. Why don't you follow me back to the medical hut? I can get you some help."

"You! I know you! It was you!" He then ran at me. I knew he was going to be too fast for me, so attempting to run away would do me no good. He pinned me to the ground, so I screamed as loud as I could.

"Help!" I screamed it several times before Ben put his hands around my throat and squeezed. I began gasping for air, and just before I thought I was going to pass out, someone tackled Ben to the ground. I rolled onto my side and coughed. Gally was punching the hell out of Ben, then with one last punch, knocked him out. "Gally..." I weakly said. He stopped walked away from Ben and came to my side.

"Holy shit, Greenie. Are you alright?" I slowly nodded. He picked me up bridal style, and as he started walking, I passed out.


	4. Ch 3

I woke up with a pain in my throat and a pounding in my head. I put my hand to my forehead and sighed. I sat up and looked around. I was in the medical hut, and no one was around. I was too afraid to stand up, so I sat there, waiting for someone to come to me. It was a good half hour before anyone showed up, and the one person that did was Newt. "Good morning, or afternoon I should say. How do you feel?"

"Well, my head hurts, and my throat isn't feeling the best." Newt nods and hands me a glass of water. After taking a sip, I set the glass down on the table next to me. "Where's Ben?"

"We have him locked up. We're planning a meeting to see what to do with him. Gally says to throw him in the Maze." I raise my eyebrows.

"Gally said that?" Newt nods.

"He uh...he also remembered something."

"Something...?"

"About you." I narrowed my brow at him, waiting for the information I so wanted him to give me.

"And that is?"

"Your name." Newt and I both looked at the entrance to the hut to find Gally standing there, one leg crossed over the other, his arms crossed over his chest. "Leave us," Gally said to Newt. Newt nodded and left. Gally began pacing the room. "I knew something was up when I saw you come into the Glade yesterday. I knew I recognized you, but I didn't want to make accusations unless I was sure."

"Sure about what?"

"My flashbacks. Ever since you got here I've been having a lot of them. I've been seeing us, together, and I don't know why."

"I've been having those same flashbacks..." He looked at me.

"What have you seen?"

"You and I as a couple. Then you betrayed me." He narrowed his brow at me.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You left me to make the people we were with happy. I remember them being called WCKD." He looked down for a moment.

"Well, I remember it too. I just want to tell you that if I could change what I did-"

"Don't even worry about it, Gally. Just forget about it. There's nothing we can do now. All we can do is move on." He nodded before stepping toward me. He wasn't sure what to say, so he sat in the chair next to the bed. "You said you know my name." Gally nods. "What is it?" He waited for a moment before replying.

"Allison. Your name is Allison."

"Allison," I said, repeating him.

"Yeah. You're Allison. You and I were close once...then what I did-" he looked down.

"Gally." He looked up at me. "Forget it. It's history. Just know that I keep it in my mind every day that you did it to protect us. You did it to make sure neither of us was killed."

"Yeah, even worse happened. We were thrown in this goddamn forsaken place." He was about to take my hand in his but reluctantly pulled away. He stood and walked to the doorway then stopped. He turned his head to the side then spoke. "I'm sorry for everything that happened between us, Allison. I'm going to make it up to you somehow. I promise." He then walked out. I sighed as I watched him walk away. So I knew a few things for certain. My flashbacks about Gally weren't just illusions, and my name is Allison. I also knew that Gally and I were something at one point, and he was going to fix everything he'd broken. Things were about to change. For better or for worse is what I would have to find out. A few moments later, Thomas walked in.

"How're you holding up?" I smiled and shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." He smiled back and sat in the chair next to me. "How's Teresa?"

"She's good. She's actually one of the reasons I came in here. She knew I was coming to check up on you, so she wants me to report back to her after I leave." I giggled at his words. "I just saw Gally leaving here. Is everything..." My smile widened.

"He remembers me."

"That's great!"

"Yeah...he said he wants to fix everything between us." Thomas narrowed his brow. "Don't ask." He nodded.

"Well, I'm headed over to the kitchen to eat lunch, wanna join?" I shrugged.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here. I've got a few things to think about before I head out there. Haven't even been here a week and I've already been hurt twice." He chuckled. "Don't laugh!"

"Sorry!" He said through chuckles. "It's just funny to me." I rolled my eyes then laughed along with him. Newt then came in with a tray of food. Thomas said his goodbyes, then Newt sat in the chair and began talking to me as I ate. We talked about how I was feeling if the food tasted alright, and how I was liking the Glade other than the injury aspects of it. He then asked me about Gally. I explained to him the entire situation, then raised his eyebrows.

"So you and Gally huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I hope we can become something again. The more I remember about us, the more I crave him. Like his hugs, kisses, and just everything. I kind of wish he was in here now, but I don't want to push him away or anything." Newt nodded.

"I get that completely. Give it time. If Gally really wants you, he'll come to you. He's a go-getter kind of guy."

"So I've noticed," I said with a laugh. Newt chuckled slightly then decided to go back to work.

"Get some rest. We'll need you soon for one of the jobs out there." I nodded with a smile, then he walked out. As the light outside dimmed down to dusk, I began to get sleepy. Gally ended up coming back after everyone had gone to sleep.

"You're still awake?" He questioned me. I nodded and yawned. He sat down where everyone else had sat today, then once again went to take my hand in his. This time, though, he followed through. His touch was just as I remembered it. His skin was still just as soft, just as warm. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. "You okay?" I opened my eyes and looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah. For the first time in a while, I am." He stood up to walk out, but I stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"To get some sleep. I'm going to finish that bench tomorrow."

"Stay with me..." I said. He turned and walked back over to me. He sat back in the chair and grabbed my hand once again. He stroked my hair as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Ch 4

I woke up to find Gally already gone. I sat up, stretched and yawned before walking out into the Glade. My neck was feeling much better. Teresa saw me and began walking next to me. "Good afternoon Allison. How are you feeling today?" I smiled at her.

"Much better." I looked to find Gally sitting with his building crew, watching me as I passed by. I couldn't help but blush and turn away.

" _Someone_ has a crush," Teresa giggled while nudging me. I followed her to the kitchen to get some food, and Frypan was more than happy to see me. I sat with Teresa, Thomas, and Minho. Newt joined us shortly after.

"Feeling better, Allison?" Newt asked me. I nodded and thanked everyone for showing their concern this whole time. I was thankful that these people, who barely knew me, cared so much for my health. When in reality they could've just left me for dead. Gally would've probably just kicked their asses though. Halfway through our meal, Gally came in. He walked over to the table and kissed my forehead before grabbing some food of his own, then walking out again. I narrowed my brows as I watched him as he walked away. Teresa placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, he always does that when he's attached to a project."

"I thought he finished the bench yesterday?"

"He did. He's working on something new." Something new? He never mentioned anything to me. I know I had been out of commision for a few days, but some communication would be nice. Seeing him would be just as satisfactory.

"I'm going to talk to him," I said while standing. Minho took my plate as soon as I left. "Gally!" I yelled at him. He turned around and stopped.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. I nodded as I approached him.

"I wanted to see you. Why don't you come sit and eat with us?"

"I just- I need to finish what I'm working on. I can't have any distractions." Being the stubborn person I was, I poked the beast.

"I want to spend time with you though. I've been held up for days, and who knows how long ago it was that we actually got to spend a day alone together." He was silent. "Please?"

"I- I can't Allison. Just go back and finish your lunch. I'll see you at the fire later." He turned to walk away, but I followed him.

"Gally-" He spun around and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Go away you little shank!" People in the kitchen and the builder's guild were looking in our direction. I had heard shank a few times, and I knew by now it was an insult. A week in the Glade and you can find out a lot. Tears formed in my eyes. "Allison, I didn't-" I started crying and ran off. Teresa tried to stop me to comfort me, but I pushed passed her and everyone else. I went to the watchtower, climbed it, sat up there and cried. All I wanted was to spend some time with him, but he was too damn focused on his work to care. A few minutes later Gally was at the bottom of the tower shouting for me to come down. "Come on, Allison! You can't stay up there all night!"

"Yes, I can! Watch me!" It got silent, then he once again spoke.

"Please come down baby...I'm sorry..." I rolled my eyes. It was going to take more than that to make it up to me. When I didn't speak, he did. "I'm coming up there!" I didn't reply, so he began climbing the ladder. When he reached the top he looked at me. My eyes were bloodshot and red, and I was a sniffling mess. He crawled over and sat beside me. He sighed and looked down, then grabbed my hand. I didn't pull away, I just let him hold it. He brought it to his lips and kissed it, then interlocked his fingers with it. "I'm not good at this kind of thing," He said.

"What kind of thing?" I questioned him.

"This. Relationships. Displaying feelings. Last time I did that, look what happened. I lost you. I've been here for 3 years, you know." My eyes widened. I didn't know that.

"3?" I asked, trying not to tear up again.

"Yes, Allison." He used the thumb of his free hand to rub the tears slowly coming. "3. From what my flashbacks show, we were happy. We were so in love, and that was taken away because of my stupidity. I don't want something like that to happen again baby. I want you forever and always. I don't want you to leave me again." I was speechless. He placed his hands on each side of my face before looking me in the eyes and kissing me. The passion in his kiss was something I'd been craving. When he pulled back he once again looked me in the eyes. "God, you're so beautiful. I can't believe I could have ever betrayed you." He put his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. I placed my hand on his wrist and smiled. This was the Gally I knew. This was the Gally I'd wanted back. This was the Gally I loved more than anything. "I love you, Allison." I looked at him and smiled before pressing my lips back to his.

"I love you too, Gally." He smiled and pecked my lips.

"Come on, let me show you what I've been up to." I followed him down the watchtower and over to the builder's guild. He had been working on a hut.

"What's this for?" I asked him, his hand in mine.

"Us. I asked Alby if I could begin building huts for everyone, and he agreed. He gave me the go to build ours first."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. He smiled and nodded at me. I hugged him then kissed his cheek. "When will it be done?"

"Should be by tonight. I was going to surprise you, but after everything that just went down I feel like telling you now is the best option." I giggled and hugged his torso.

"Gally, Alby needs you for a minute," Newt said.

"Oh, okay." Gally kissed my lips before walking away.

"I see that you two worked things out." I smiled and nodded. "That's good. I'm glad to hear it. Say, have you ever seen Gally drink?" I shook my head. "Just be careful. He's known to get pretty upset when he drinks." Without another word, Newt walked off. Gally came back over and wrapped his arms around me.

"You and I are going to have some alone time tonight princess." When I didn't reply he looked concerned. "Allison? You alright?"

"Huh?" I said, snapping back to reality. "Oh, yeah. I'm alright." He kissed my forehead and smiled. "Hey, Gally? Are you drinking tonight?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Oh...nothing." He pulled away and looked at me, arms crossed.

"Alright, what did Newt tell you."

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"No, tell me."

"I promise it's nothing, Gally." He raised a brow at me. "Come on," I said while picking up his hammer. "Let's finish this hut." He smirked and grabbed the hammer from me. I took a deep breath and watched as he went to work.


End file.
